The Right Question TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry sigue haciendo la pregunta incorrecta. Traducción autorizada del fic en inglés de valinorean, aquí en FF.


**Notas de la autora:**

**Contiene:** Malas palabras e infidelidad.

Escrito para el reto #128 de **slythindor100 **(Paso 7: "Es mi culpa que casi te perdiera para siempre").

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Sí, no es un nuevo capítulo de ToF. Ése ya está actualizado.

Ya me hacía falta un cambio de aires y encontré este bebé entre mis archivos. Gracias a **valinorean** por permitirme traducir su historia.

Disfrútenlo…

* * *

Ex novio.

La palabra sonaba extraña y poco familiar. En especial cuando la usaba con el nombre Draco Malfoy.

Todos decían que ellos no eran buenos el uno para el otro. La gente seguía diciéndoles que no durarían. Seguían luchando contra la discriminación y la intolerancia, tiempo después de que la guerra terminara. Y después de seis meses de pelear por cada minuto que pasaban juntos, decidieron dejarse ir. Sí, fue mutuo. Tan mutuo como dos personas que se negaban a soltarse, pero que sabían que era lo mejor.

-:-

La última noche que estuvieron juntos, hubo necesidad. Al hacer el amor, fue con lentitud, sin querer perder el toque del otro.

No querían separarse, pero ambos sabían que era inevitable. Era lo mejor, en realidad. Podrían seguir sus carreras elegidas, los amigos de ambos dejarían de contener el aliento al imaginar La Pelea, que causaría la inminente ruptura (porque todos estaban seguros de que _sí_ pasaría), y podrían separarse en buenos términos. Era lo que necesitaban para mantener la cordura.

Esa última noche, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Te quedas esta noche?

—No puedo —contestó Draco, suspirando suavemente—. Dolerá en la mañana.

Terminaron oficialmente después de eso.

-:-

La primera vez que se vieron de nuevo, hubo un sentimiento de reunión. Al hacer el amor, fue como si hubieran regresado a casa después de un largo viaje.

Se encontraron, de todos los lugares, en un bar _muggle_. Draco acababa de terminar, de nuevo, con su alternante novio de seis semanas. Harry había decidido regresar con su amor de la infancia. Sí, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ambos incidentes requirieron alcohol.

Ni siquiera pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba mal: ambos estaban involucrados con alguien más. Todos decían que una ruptura limpia era lo mejor. Pero cuatro meses sin verse o incluso escuchar del otro sólo habían hecho que olvidaran su decisión de mantenerse alejados.

Era obvio cuánto se extrañaban, y como muestra estaban las ropas destrozadas y los botones descosidos que cubrían el suelo de la sala. Ni siquiera recordaban cómo habían llegado al dormitorio. Sólo había piel, calor y pasión.

Trataron de convencerse de que ese incidente no debía repetirse. Decían lo mismo en realidad, pero decirlo en voz alta se sentía mejor. Podían convencerse a ellos mismos de que era un error.

Mientras el sueño trataba de envolverlo, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —dijo, susurrando.

—No debería —contestó Draco, susurrando también—. Dolerá en la mañana.

Se separaron esa noche.

-:-

La siguiente vez que se vieron, hubo ira. Al hacer el amor, ambos sintieron un resentimiento y unos celos que ninguno tenía el derecho de sentir.

Se encontraron en uno de los Bailes de Caridad del Ministerio. Había pasado un mes desde su último encuentro. Ambos habían ido al baile con sus citas, y mientras Harry había llegado con Ginny (que era lo esperado, claro), Draco había llegado con un hermoso chico americano en sus brazos. Quince minutos después, Harry no pudo soportarlo más y llevó al rubio discretamente a un corredor.

—¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso? —preguntó Draco. Claramente no quería ser toqueteado en un pasillo oscuro a la mitad de la fiesta.

—¿Quién jodidos era ése? —dijo Harry bruscamente, con los ojos brillantes de ira.

—No tienes ningún derecho de preguntarme eso, maldita sea —siseó Draco.

—Quiero saberlo, maldición. —Harry marcó sus palabras empujando a Draco contra la pared, agarrando las solapas de su túnica—. ¿Estás follando con él?

—¿Y qué hay de ti y la pelirroja? —contestó Draco—. No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, maldito hipócrita. ¡Esto es lo que _tú_ deseabas!

—No —replicó Harry con voz áspera—. Sólo te deseo a ti.

Y con eso, sus bocas se juntaron en un beso violento. Se aparecieron en el apartamento de Harry al instante, olvidando a sus citas y la fiesta. Tendrían que pensar en excusas apropiadas en la mañana. Pero esa noche, esa noche era de ellos, y de nadie más.

No había mejor cura para los celos y la insaciable necesidad que el sexo con enojo. O eso es lo que pensaron. De nuevo, se dijeron el uno al otro que ese incidente no debía repetirse. Habían terminado por una razón.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Te quedas esta noche?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —replicó Draco—. Dolerá en la mañana.

Se separaron esa noche, con su ira calmada.

-:-

La siguiente vez que estuvieron juntos, hubo desesperación callada. Hicieron el amor como si fuera la última ocasión, prolongando el placer, evitando el dolor que pronto llegaría.

—Sabes que no puedo verte de nuevo después de mañana —había dicho Harry suavemente, en la oscuridad. Después de haber hecho el amor, lo único que podía sentir era la inevitable pérdida. No quería que mañana llegara, y abrazó con más fuerza a su antiguo amante.

—Es lo mejor —replicó Draco.

Al siguiente día era la boda de Harry. Había pasado un año desde la última noche que Harry y Draco habían estado juntos. Después de esa noche, el moreno había decidido hacer las cosas bien con Ginny. Para ser justos, sí lo había intentado, y casi tenía éxito. Sabía que serían felices juntos, si sólo pudiera cerrar _ese_ capítulo en su vida…

Así que había intentado contactar a Draco. Quería una conclusión y quería que fuera lo más pronto posible. Pero el rubio no había aceptado ir a verlo. _Maldito cobarde_, Harry pensó.

En un acto final de desesperación, Harry irrumpió en la villa de Draco en Francia, donde supuestamente estaba escondido. Quería decirle al Slytherin que no habría nada más entre ambos. Pero todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció al ver sus brillantes ojos grises. Con un beso, toda su resolución se destruyó, y supo que no podría regresar con su prometida.

—¿Por qué no respondiste a mis lechuzas? —Harry tenía que preguntar. En realidad, todo ese enredo había sido culpa de Draco. Si sólo se hubieran visto antes de que los preparativos para la boda comenzaran.

—Quería que fueras feliz —dijo Draco, después de un largo rato.

Y era verdad, en lo que al rubio concernía. No podía darle a Harry lo que necesitaba para ser feliz: una familia amorosa y la aceptación de sus amigos. Pero podía darle eso a Harry. Esa noche, la última noche, para finalmente decirse adiós.

—¿Puedo… quedarme esta noche? —preguntó Harry; su última petición.

—Sería mejor que no —contestó Draco inevitablemente—. Dolerá en la mañana.

Harry no se presentó a su boda al día siguiente.

-:-

La siguiente vez que estuvieron juntos, hubo tristeza. Al hacer al amor, gozaron de la sensación y el aroma del otro, como si estuvieran memorizando sus toques.

Esta vez, fue Draco el que buscó a Harry. Pero, a diferencia de la última, esta vez sabían con seguridad que sí estaban separándose. Draco se iba a mudar y Harry no se atrevía a detenerlo. Sabía que no tenía derecho de hacerlo; ya no eran amantes. De hecho, estaba agradecido de que el rubio quisiera compartir sus planes con él. Bien podría haberse ido sin una palabra.

—¿Adónde planeas ir? —preguntó Harry.

—Asia, o probablemente Sudamérica —replicó Draco—. Aún no lo he decidido.

Harry acercó más al rubio y cerró los ojos. Había intentado encontrar la manera de decirle al otro hombre lo que sentía. Al parecer, el valor Gryffindor no duraba mucho después de salir de Hogwarts. Quería a Draco, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que el rubio sentía lo mismo por él. ¿Pero qué demonios los estaba deteniendo?

¿Era porque Harry nunca era lo suficientemente elocuente? ¿O porque Draco era jodidamente frío? De cualquier modo, ningún hombre tenía el valor de decir algo esa noche. En un último y desesperado intento, Harry se atrevió a hacer la única pregunta que podía.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —Harry contuvo el aliento, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta del otro hombre.

—Nos arrepentiremos —dijo Draco con tristeza—. Dolerá en la mañana.

Draco dejó el continente esa tarde.

-:-

La siguiente vez que estuvieron juntos, hubo esperanza. No podían reprimir la alegría que ambos sentían al estar reunidos, y todo se mostró cuando hicieron el amor.

Se necesitaron tres años para que Draco pudiera regresar. Pero esos tres años habían parecido muchos más para ambos. Se habían escrito cartas ocasionalmente, poniéndose al día acerca de sus vidas. En la última carta del rubio, mencionaba que ya se había hartado de viajar. Que iba a regresar a casa.

La separación es algo curioso. A veces, puede ser la cura para el corazón lastimado. Pero, casi siempre, es una manera de que la mente escuche lo que el corazón está diciendo. Esta vez, Harry era más fuerte. Más decidido.

Después de que hicieron el amor esa noche, Harry preguntó:

—¿Te quedas esta noche?

—Dolerá en la mañana.

—Entonces… quédate para siempre.

—De acuerdo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Les gustó?

**Adigium21**


End file.
